Pokemon World Championships
The Pokemon World Championships, commonly refered as PWC, is a set of 18 tournaments that appear in Pokemon Blaze. The PWC is held in every 4 years. It is hosted and sponsored by Silph Co. 'Rules and Regulations' As explained in the first chapter, each tournament may have their own rules and regulations. But the PWC itself has its own rules and regulations which are strict to all 18 tournaments. 'PWC Battle Styles' All 17 Tournament will have one battle style. There 6 battle styles in total. Tournaments may share battle styles. Registered Pokemon should be used in all battles during the tournaments. The final tournament will be held under all these battle styles. Each round of the final tournament may be under any of these battle styles. The last four battles in the final tournament will be full battles. 'Single Battle' Trainers register 3 Pokemon for the tournaments. Trainers will battle with only one Pokemon sent out at one time. When a Trainer's 3 Pokemon faints, the opposing Trainer wins. The Normal Tournament, Steel Tournament, Fire Tournament, Grass Tournament and Water Tournament are held under this battle style. '1-on-1 Battle' Trainers register only one Pokemon. Usually, this Pokemon's type should match the tournament's type. On rare occassions, like in the Dragon Tournament, Pokemon's type is not essential. Trainers use this Pokemon in 1-on-1 battles against other competitors. The winning Pokemon and its Trainer advances to the next round. The Fighting Tournament, Bug Tournament, Electric Tournament, Psychic Tournament, Flying Tournament and Dragon Tournament are held under this battle style. 'Double Battle - Same Type' Trainers registers two Pokemon. All battles in the tournaments will be double battles, meaning that Trainers will send out 2 Pokemon at once. The Poison Tournament and the Ghost Tournament are held under this battle style. 'Double Battle - Quiz Qualifier' Like the Same Type style, Trainers registers two Pokemon and battles under the double battle format. But, the Pokemon's type doesn't have to match the Tournament's type. Instead, a quiz about the type will be held before the tournament. The top 16 Trainers in the quiz will be qualified for the tournament. The Ground Tournament and the Ice Tournament are held under this battle style. 'Triple Battle' Trainers register 3 Pokemon with at least one Pokemon's type matching the tournament's type. All battles in the tournaments will be triple battles, meaning that Trainers send out 3 Pokemon at once. The Rock Tournament is the only tournament held under this battle style. 'Tag Battle' Trainers register only 1 Pokemon matching the Trainers will be randomly paired with another for the course of the tournament. Pairs will battle with other pairs in tag battles. The winning pair will battle each other for the title of champion. The losing Trainer of the pair will be declared as runner-up. The Dark Type Tournament is the only type held under this battle style. Tournaments There are 18 tournaments in total. 17 tournaments concentrates on the 17-types of Pokemon. The final and 18th tournament is for Trainers who have won at least 5 tournaments. Each tournaments are held twice in a month. So, Trainers can participate in the same tournament more than once. Trivia *It was first named Pokemon World Type Tournaments (PWTT), then changed to Pokemon World Type Championship (PWTC), before fixing Pokemon World Championships (PWC). *The PWC can be seen parallel to the real-life FIFA World Cup and Olympics, which are also tournaments held once in 4 years with countries from across the world partcipating. *Champions are not allowed to participate in the tournaments. **However, the Trainer who wins the final tournament can officially battle the Champions if he/she wishes. Category:Tournaments